


Is Peterick Illuminati Confirmed?

by Popples123



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen, Illuminati confirmed, Peterick, Peterick - Freeform, Yikes, i dont even ship peterick but i put more effort into this than any essay ive ever done, i wrote this for banter when i was sad about the mcr breakup yesterday, illuminati theory, this is a joke please don't sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popples123/pseuds/Popples123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Peterick illuminati confirmed?<br/>Lets find out!<br/>~<br/>I wrote this yesterday. It's basically the result of an emotional teenage girl on her period on March 22nd grieving over My Chemical Romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is Peterick Illuminati Confirmed?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the stupidest thing I've ever done I hate everything about myself and more.  
> Enjoy this, I had to do math voluntarily. Send help.

Is Peterick Illuminati confirmed?

Well. Buckle up, sit back, and enjoy the fucking ride, because I am about to take you on the best journey of your life. Let us get started:

Peterick involves Peter Wentz and Patrick Stump.

Peter has 5 letters. Patrick has 7 letters. 7+5=12. Pete and Patrick are two separate people. 12/2=6. Remember that six. It's important for later.

Peterick have an age gap of five years. The word 'Peterick' has eight letters. 8-5=3. If we times three by two we get 6.

Now we are at 66.

But wait, that three is important. What happened three years ago? The lung fic, which involved both of them. 3x2=6.

666.

What is 666? Number of the beast and is commonly used in reference to Satanism. How does Satan relate to this? He makes a guest appearance in the lung fic. Also the lung fic is complete and utter hell. Read it. You will understand.

Anyways, back to Satanism. A Pentagram can be associated with Satanism. A Pentagram has five sides. What has five in it? Five Seconds Of Summer. Patrick Stump and Pete Wentz mocked Five Seconds Of Summer once. Google it.

But wait, before you do, there's more.

On the topic of sides: Pete has a right side and a left side. Patrick has a right side and a left side. Together, this is four sides. What else has four sides? A pyramid. Pyramids are shaped like a triangle. Illuminati is a triangle. Pyramid begins with the letter 'P'. Both Pete and Patrick begin with the letter 'P'. Illuminati has 'T' in it. Both Pete and Patrick have the letter 'T' in their names.

But it doesn't stop there.

Pete and Patrick's band Fall Out Boy (also shoutout to Joe Troh the main hoe and my number one d00d Andr00) has a song called G.I.N.A.S.F.S, which stands for gay is not a synonym for shitty. This was originally a quote by Pete Wentz. If Peterick were to date, this would be a gay relationship. Therefore, Pete would be defending himself and Patrick. The title G.I.N.A.S.F.S has seven letters. Stump begins with 'S'. Two of the letters in G.I.N.A.S.F.S are 'S'. Two. Seven. Fall out Boy have a song called 27. 2+7=9. What else has nine letters? I Don't Care. If Pete and Patrick were to date, this could symbolise that they don't care about peterick. If we abbreviate the song into IDC, we get three letters. Three. What has three sides? The Illuminati.

Peterick is Illuminati confirmed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you don't even ship Peterick  yet you put more effort into this than you've put into essays that are worth 20% of your grade.  
> This was originally posted on my instagram account for some 'banter' and I've decided to put it here too. I'm like 90% alcohol was involved in this.


End file.
